El sufrir de la reina
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Hirokazu & Ruki]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Con él era igual... Ellos eran buenos amigos, pero cuándo el chico comenzó a hablarle de amor... no era en serio. Él la había lastimado, pero Ruki no dejaría que ningun hombre la lastimase de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

_**El sufrir de la reina.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 1. :.

* * *

No le prestó atención al verla sentada en aquel columpio.

_""A veces se necesita estar solo.""_

Pensó el muchacho.

Pero al pasar por el mismo lugar dos horas después, y ver que ella seguía ahí, comprendió que algo malo le pasaba. La lluvia era abundante y la pelirroja ni siquiera se había movido. Sus hermosos ojos más fríos y sombríos de lo que recordaba.

**¿Problemas en el paraíso?.**

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al acercarse a ella, más no hubo respuesta; la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

**¿Ruki?.**

Nada.

Hirokazu se inclinó para verla mejor, notando las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia que la había empapado.

Le resultó incomodo e incluso se enojó consigo mismo; su pecho, su corazón le dolía de verla así. Y creyó que molestándola la haría reaccionar.

**Qué pasa?, ¿la ropa no era de tu agrado esta vez o simplemente aun te sientes incomoda ante el flash de las cámaras?.**

**Déjame en paz, baka.**

Y lo que ella quiso sonase cómo una amenaza, no fue más que una débil suplica que emergió de sus temblorosos labios mientras oprimía fuertemente las cadenas del columpio y bajaba la cabeza un poco más, ocultando su triste mirada.

**Vamos, Ruki, dime que te pasa. Ta-tal vez no seamos los mejores amigos, p-pero. . . me preocupas. . .**

Genial, si que debía verse patética para que ese tonto la compadeciera.

**Lárgate.**

Hiro apretó los puños, su semblante molesto.

¡Por favor!, ¿qué problemas podría tener esa mujer?, lo tenía todo: juventud, belleza, dinero, una prometedora carrera de modelo, por mencionar solo lo más importante, o impactante, da igual.

Ah, claro. . .

**Quieres llamar la atención, no sé. . . de Ryo.**

La joven Makino alzó la mirada, las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos violáceos, la rabia también. Ese nombre era el último que quería escuchar.

**¿Tu qué sabes de mi vida?, ese patán me engañó... no vuelvas a mencionarlo. **Fuertes gritos resonaron en el lugar; Ruki desquitándose con el muchacho frente a ella.** Yo lo amaba, pero a él no le bastó, es un mujeriego y solo pretendía pasar el rato conmigo.**

La voz de la pelirroja terminó por quebrarse, su mirada nuevamente sobre el suelo.

Pero él, ¿qué podía saber?, su vida no le importaba, ni a él ni a nadie.

**Oye, Ruki. . . lo siento, no quise. . .**

**Déjame, no quiero tu lastima, anda. . . ve a felicitar a tu ídolo.**

Hirokazu también bajó la mirada, le gustaba molestar a la chica pero no era su intención hacerla sentir aun peor. En cuanto a Ryo, bueno, toda la admiración y respeto que le tenía, se evaporaron en ese momento.

_""No le perdonaré el haberla lastimado.""_

Pensaba el muchacho.

¿Para que reprimirse el solo?, siempre estuvo enamorado en secreto de Ruki Makino.

_""Ella nunca se fijara en mi.""_

Se dijo una y otra vez durante tantos años. Por eso la molestaba, porque no encontraba ninguna otra manera de estar cerca de ella. Y ahora. . . no podía creer que un hombre no fuese capaz de ver la maravillosa mujer que era ella.

Kazu se acercó a la joven hasta rodearla delicadamente en un abrazo, la sintió frágil y delicada, tan cálida.

**Déjame, ya te dije que no quiero tu lastima.**

Más ella se movía intranquila, tratando de alejarlo de si, pero descubrió que poca era la fuerza que tenía. Estaba cansada y necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.

No supo cuándo fue que terminó por aceptar y corresponder aquel abrazo y esconder su triste, y aun así hermoso, rostro en el pecho del tamer.

Un escalofrió recorrió al muchacho, haciéndolo aferrarse a la pequeña cintura de la mujer.

**Si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar, te romperé los huesos.**

Le dijo ella entre sollozos.

Kazu solo rió ligeramente mientras acariciaba los rojizos cabellos de la chica y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Permitiéndose el inoportuno pensamiento de que se sentía bien tener a Ruki entre sus brazos.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

¿Qué tal la pareja?. Linda, no?.

Perdón seguidores de Ryo Akiyama, pero necesitaba un pretexto para juntar a estos dos. Quiero que quede claro que a mi me encanta Ryo.

Sin lemon por este capitulo, igual quería crear el ambiente, así que el lemon y el desenlace vienen de la mano para el que sigue.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 20 de Mayo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Chapter 2

_**El sufrir de la reina.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai**

.: Capitulo 2. :.

* * *

**Kore.**

Fue lo único que escuchó de ella, cuándo le arrojó una toalla para secar su mojado cabello.

**Gracias, qué amable.**

Kazu habló con voz sarcástica, tratando de hacer enojar aun más a su anfitriona. Y es que solo faltaba que la pelirroja lo culpara por la fuerte y repentina lluvia.

Al menos estaban cerca de la casa de Ruki, de lo contrario él hubiese tenido que pagar por los caprichos del clima.

El silencio fue lo único que compartieron por unos minutos en los que el tamer recordaba que ese día definitivamente había empezado mal.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Volvió a ver su reloj; veinte minutos de retraso.

¿Para qué se sorprendía?, no era la primera vez y aunque con tal de verla, la espera bien valía la pena, no podía evitar desesperarse.

_""La necesito.""_

Pensaba el muchacho, conciente de que las citas ya no le eran suficientes.

Se habían vuelto algo así como amigos inseparables, confidentes. Y para Kazu eso había estado bien al principio, pero ahora...

**Necesito más.**

Susurró para si, recordando que su necesidad por ella era tal que no hace mucho le confesó sus sentimientos, pero Ruki solo le regaló el silencio. Y esta situación de amigos, ver y no tocar, lo estaba matando.

Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería, quería. . . más no podía. Hirokazu se hubiese torturado un poco más con dichos pensamientos, pero la vio llegar tan hermosa como siempre, tan fría, tan lejana. . . tan imposible.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Ideas no muy puras comenzaron a vagar por su cabeza.

La tarde lluviosa, nadie más en la casa, era el momento perfecto para desatar todo su amor por la chica. Y no tardó en actuar. . .

**Ruki, yo. . .**

Hiro se posó de tras de ella; su voz, un suave susurro que llegó a oídos de la joven, alertándola.

Lo sintió rodear su cintura y recargar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

**Basta.**

Le dijo ella, alejándose bruscamente y dedicándole una fría y rencorosa mirada.

Daba miedo, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, la tamer estalló y le reclamó; por qué todo entre ellos iba bien hasta que él comenzaba a hablar de sus sentimientos.

**No quiero que lo hagas, no me gusta.**

**¿Por qué?.**

Le gritó el moreno, ya desesperado y sin comprender el rechazo de la joven, más ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al interesantísimo piso de madera.

**Po-por qué y-yo. . .**

Eso fue todo, la pelirroja no pudo decir más; las palabras atorándosele en la garganta.

Algo en Kazu no aguantó y después de azotar la toalla en el piso caminó directo a la puerta; no podía más.

**Con Ryo era igual.**

Pero escuchó la voz de Ruki y se giró a verla, sorprendido de que se estuviese sincerando con él.

Desde que la vio llorar por Akiyama no volvieron a tocar el tema, mucho menos hablaron de su ya extinta relación con el tamer legendario.

**Tengo miedo.** Le decía. **Él y yo éramos buenos amigos, pero cuándo comenzó a hablarme de amor. . . no hablaba en serio, so-solo pretendía pasar el rato.**

**Ruki, yo no. . .**

**Me lastimó y no dejaré que nadie más lo vuelva a hacer.**

La pelirroja alzó por fin la mirada; lagrimas resbalando libremente por sus mejillas.

Las palabras que lanzara en gritos, clavadas en su corazón. Y luego el silencio. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?, ¿por qué lo comparaba con Ryo?.

_""¿Por qué no confía en mi?.""_

Hirokazu frunció el ceño, ella no le daría una oportunidad si él no hacía algo, tenía que ganarse su confianza aunque tuviese que ponerse de rodillas.

Más en ese momento encontró las palabras correctas.

**Ruki. . . yo nunca, jamás te haría daño.**

Ella escuchó aquella voz varonil y de inmediato sintió esos brazos rodeándola con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo.

**¿Eres sincero?.**

Y la única respuesta, si es que la chica buscaba alguna, fueron los labios del tamer posándose sobre los suyos, besándola lenta y suavemente, disfrutando de la delicada caricia que a ambos los hizo estremecer.

Poco a poco, la chica fue correspondiendo a aquel beso, aferrándose a su compañero; sus manos intranquilas, acariciaban su apuesto rostro o alborotaban aun más sus castaños cabellos.

Y si se separaron fue tan solo porque les faltaba el aliento, pues aquel beso fue tan intenso y profundo que hubiesen querido no romperlo.

**¿Cómo creerte?.**

Sus palabras un susurro y su aliento acariciando el rostro del moreno, quien se aferró más a la cintura de la chica, meciéndose suavemente cómo bailando una pieza sin música, inexistente y perfecta.

**Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo.**

Hirokazu la besó nuevamente, más ahora lo hacía desesperado, quería devorarla a besos, tenerla para él y hacerla suya, y una vez habiéndose saciado de ella, amarla locamente y con todo su ser una vez más.

Y fue toso su deseo, su loca pasión, el amor que por ella sentía lo que lo guió en todo momento.

Entre besos y caricias, terminaron en la habitación de la joven, tendidos sobre el futon, él encima de ella, sus manos inquietas recorriendo cuánto podían de la frágil figura de la mujer entre sus brazos. Sus piernas, la estrecha cintura.

Entrelazando tantas veces su manos, acariciando sus suaves mejillas o simplemente enredadas en el rojizo y largo cabello de la joven.

Más Ruki se paralizó al sentirlo acariciar sus senos por encima de su camisa. Se separaron ligeramente mirándose con fijeza mientras respiraban agitados. No hubo palabras, nada que decir y el delicado rubor en las mejillas de la chica le indicaron al tamer que podía continuar.

Así, su mano poco tardó en perderse bajo la tela de la camisa, palpando la perfecta redondez del seno izquierdo. Su piel era cálida y suave, y la carne firme; el pezón duro por las caricias.

Se escuchaban suaves gemidos que Ruki no pudo reprimir, mismos que lo volvieron loco de deseo por lo que terminó por despojarla de las ropas que ya le estorbaban.

Ante él, el perfecto y delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja, desnuda al natural. Le pareció aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

La abrazó, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo mientras la besaba con fuerza; rezando por qué no fuese uno más de sus sueños.

Pero era real, ella le correspondía y con voz jadeante le pidió al muchacho que él también se quitara las ropas. Y cómo si de una orden se hubiese tratado, Kazu no tardó en desnudarse.

Un sutil rosa adornaba el rostro de la reina. El cuerpo del hombre le atraía y el canela de su piel la invitaba a deslizar sus labios por doquier, más fue él el impaciente, el que la tomó entre sus brazos tan solo para volver a besarla, el que acarició cada rincón de su hermoso cuerpo.

De hecho, una de sus traviesas manos no tardó en posarse en la intimidad de la pelirroja, frotando suave y sensualmente, separando los pliegues y encontrando el pequeño botón que era su centro de tormento, ansioso de placer, rígido por la excitación.

Apenas lo tocó sutilmente, Ruki suspiró agradada, impaciente de caricias que pronto llegaron, haciéndola gemir entre los besos que Hirokazu no dejaba de regalarle.

Más nada fue mejor a sentir cómo el chico penetraba delicadamente con su dedo medio, metiéndolo y sacándolo, cuidadoso al principio, más rápido al final, cuando la chica no dejaba de jadear y pedirle más de aquella travesura, que no se detuviera.

**Ahh, deliciosooo. . .**

Un suave grito que la joven lanzó cuándo no pudo soportar más y alzaba las caderas, buscando más placer.

El primer orgasmo de la noche la invadía exquisitamente, haciéndola temblar y a su vagina contraerse como tratando de retener al intruso que se adentró en ella para causarle tanto placer.

**Ah, ah. . . e-eso me gustó mucho.**

**Y aun hay más, amor.**

La voz del tamer se apagó cuando él mismo buscó los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba. No podía dejar de besarla, la necesitaba, la amaba. Y por kami, esperaba hacer las cosas bien porque esta sería la primera vez y no quería decepcionarla.

Hiro solo, solo quería hacerla gozar, hacerla feliz. Y dejó que el instinto lo guiara y lo hizo con todo su amor.

Ruki separó las piernas, mostrándole completamente su sexo; Kazu tragó saliva mientras su rostro se ponía completamente rojo. . . esa era una imagen demasiado tentadora.

Con cierto nerviosismo se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, frotando su pene contra los labios vaginales de la mujer. Eso los hizo jadear y a sus respiraciones acelerarse; era demasiado para soportarlo.

Ruki arqueó la espalda mientras le pedía a su compañero que entrase en ella, que no podía ya más.

Hirokazu, tan ansioso o más que su amada, empujó las caderas, enterrándose lentamente en la cálida intimidad de la pelirroja.

**Oh, si, Kazu. . . necesito esto. . .**

Las palabras entrecortadas de la tamer llegaron a oídos del joven, incitándolo a continuar. Más no se hubiese detenido ni un segundo, ni siquiera por el dolor que lo recorrió cuándo la piel de su miembro descubría la punta por la primera experiencia sexual.

Ese pequeño dolor valía la pena al ver como Ruki se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, buscando aquel pedazo de carne caliente que la llenaba de placer.

**Oh, si más, másss. . .**

A la pelirroja ya nada le importaba y se entregaba por completo al gozo de la carne. Enterrando las uñas en el ancha espalda de su amante, aferrándose a él, cuya energía parecía no decrecer pues cada vez la penetraba con más fuerza, jadeando desesperado.

El roce entre sus sexos liberaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas que los hacían moverse más rápido, buscarse mutuamente.

Pero Ruki no pudo soportar más y entre los besos que Hirokazu no paraba de darle y la delirante forma en que la penetraba, alcanzó el orgasmo; arqueó la espalda, entregándose por completo al placer, gimiendo entrecortada.

Su vagina se contraía con fuerza, abrazando el pene del muchacho, quien poco pudo soportar tremendo estimulo y dejó que su semen se derramase en la cálida y húmeda intimidad de su amada pelirroja, mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de hundirse un poco más en ella.

Luego todo fue jadeos de cansancio, suspiros y susurros casi inentendibles por la baja frecuencia de sus voces. Besos que parecían no tener fin y principio y que eran solo acompañados por delicadas caricias sobre la piel de leche de la reina digimon, que lucia divina en contraste con la suya, morena.

El fresco aroma de la tierra mojada inundó la habitación de la joven. El frío de la tarde los había hecho buscar el calor de su amante.

**Te amo, Ruki. . . en verdad te amo.**

La voz del moreno fue tan solo un susurro que la hizo abrir los ojos, fue entonces que la reina pudo ver el amor que se desbordaba de los ojos del tamer, ese sentimiento tan real y sincero, mismo que nació en ella desde la tarde aquella en que llorase entre sus brazos.

**Y yo a ti.**

Y ella no dudó en responder con esas mismas palabras, porque estaba convencida de que eran verdaderas.

Una sutil sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la chica, quien cerró los ojos y se acomodó sobre el pecho del tamer.

Era mágico, era hermoso y era perfecto.

El dolor de la reina. . . había terminado.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Hermoso, un poquito fuerte pero no mucho en verdad.

Tenían que terminar así, enamorados sino no habría chiste.

Gracias por leerme. . .

**Priss, Allan poe.**

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 20 de Mayo de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
